I have maintained a conventional (one-photon) Fluorescence Photobleaching Recovery apparatus in the laboratory of Dr. Watt Webb which is presently being used in a collaboration with the laboratory of Dr. Barbara Baird of Cornell University Department of Chemistry to study the barriers to the diffusive transport of IGE receptors in rat basophillic leukemia cells